Aelves
The Aelves (otherwise known as the Sidhe, Faeries, or the Fey Folk) are fey creatures who were originally created for the war against the Unspeakable Ones, and to guide humanity. After the Unspeakable Ones were locked away, they retreated into their sacred forests and started to leave humanity alone. They have now become creatures of legend, and most don't believe they ever existed. Aelves have a mostly humanoid appearance, but can shapeshift into animals. Aelves are incredibly long-lived, but not immortal. Aelves are known to occasionally have fleeting affairs with humans, giving birth to Half-Aelves. There are many different varieties of Aelf across the world. Aelven Personality & Culture Aelves are generally not as intelligent as humans. They have fine-tuned survival instincts and know how to survive in the wild, and they are intelligent enough to learn human languages and hold a conversation, but they are seemingly unable to learn some of the more complex concepts that humanity has grasped, such as the usage of machines or magical scripture. Many of those who have encountered Aelves have likened their personalities to that of a child. They are generally fanciful and spontaneous, with little grasp on human social constructs. They often get frustrated when confronted by things they don't understand. However, the Aelves are wise, and it is folly to underestimate one. They can prove to be great tactical thinkers. Druids have witnessed a group of Aelves hunting a beast, and observed their use of strategy and planning. The Aelves are truly fey creatures, and therefore hold great respect for the circle of life and the natural balance. They never over-hunt, but they also don't let creatures over-populate an area. Aelves do not like making bargains or trades, and see it as a human thing. Territory Aelves are far from peaceful creatures, and will mercilessly attack those who intrude without good reason. Aelves do not live in settlements or groups the way that humans would. They are wanderers, and do not settle for long. However, they do have particular places sacred to them where they often meet up with others of their kind. Additionally, Aelves are known to visit druidic communes in the depths of the forest, and may stay there among the druids for several months. Additionally, Aelves have great respect for the territory claimed by animals, and it is said they can sense when they are in a creature's claimed territory. Hierarchy Aelves generally do not have a political structure, and see each other as equals. They see the Fey as their leaders, but still see themselves as free people. However, there is occasionally a powerful Aelf that comes forward to break that pattern, one who earns the respect and subservience of their peers. The King of the Aelves, the White Stag, and the Wolf Lord are all examples of this. Names Aelves give themselves names. These names are usually a short descriptive sentence, in the Aelven language, such as "He-who-flies-with-the-albatross". When conversing with humans, they may translate this name into the human's language, for ease of communication. Identifying Aelves Though Aelves vary, they can usually be identified by a few factors. Aelves universally have long pointed ears. Aelves usually have very pale, almost white, skin, and bright green eyes. Aelves are almost always incredibly attractive. Gwyllion The Gwyllion are the most common variety of Aelf in Tyrrus. The Gwyllion can be identified by the fact that their hair changes colour based on the seasons, from green, to yellow, to orange, to blue. The Gwyllion are about as tall as a human, but are slender and have fair features. despite their noble appearance, but they are truly wild creatures, and adept hunters. Gwyllions can transform into small woodland creatures and birds. Tylwyth The Tylwyth are a variety of Aelf only found in the highlands and mountains of Tyrrus. They are similar to the Gwyllion, although are generally stockier and more violent. The Tylwyth can turn into woodland predators, such as bears and wolves. Faun Fauns are Aelves who bear the legs and horns of a goat or deer. They usually have red or brown hair, and the length of their horns signifies their age. Fauns are often whimsical creatures, who can go straight from playing you a song, to cutting you apart. Fauns can transform into goats or deer. Fauns can be found in Tyrrus and Shavhan. Pixies Faeries are shorter than humans, and bear a pair of insect-like wings upon their back. They can transform into butterflies and fireflies, and are usually found near water. Kaelpie Kaelpies are water-based Aelves, with blue-green hair and skin. They can breath underwater, and most commonly inhabit freshwater lakes and rivers. Kaelpies can transform into water-based animals. Mandragora Mandragoras inhabit more exotic environments, and are almost always completely bald. They can turn into snakes. Spriggan Spriggans are short Aelven creatures with green, leaf-like hair. They are able to meld in with trees to camouflage in a forest. They are known to be tricksters, and aren't trusted by other Aelves. Brunaidh Brunaidh are the urban Aelves. Unlike other Aelves, they like to live within human cities and love the density of life that can be found. Myths and legends state that they help clean things in the middle of the night, but this is not entirely true. They wear the scraps of human clothing and usually have either ginger or brown hair. They can turn into urban animals such as pigeons, foxes, cats and dogs. Fomorraigh The Fomorraigh are broken Aelves. They were corrupted by darkness long ago, and yearn hopelessly to reconnect with the fey. They appear gaunt and malnourished, with black hair. They tend to live in caves and underground places. The Fomorraigh are spiteful and violent, often acting against humans and other Aelves. They are able to transform into bats, spiders, and other ominous creatures.